1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to information delivery systems and, more particularly, to an information delivery system for delivering content data such as music data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, music information (music data) previously recorded on a recording medium, such as a compact disk (CD) or a mini-disk (MD), is reproducible by use of an exclusive reproducer. Meanwhile, there recently are proposals on such a system that music information is delivered to a communication equipment installed at a particular site so that a user can record the delivered music information onto his or her recording media.
However, in the former case there is a necessity of purchasing a desired recording medium in a record shop. There often are cases for newly released popular music to be sold out. Meanwhile, in the latter case music information must be obtained through a communication equipment installed at a particular site thus resulting in inconvenience.
In order to avoid this, the present inventors have proposed, in Japanese Patent Application No. H11-75916, a system having delivery terminal and music reproducing functions provided on the cellular phones in order to facilitate delivery of music while protecting copyright thereof.
This system is convenient in receiving desired music information on one""s own cellular phone. However, where delivering music information, there is difficulty in giving music information to another person because identification is required with a unique ID related to a telephone no. of the cellular phone.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an information delivery system capable of giving a present of music information to another person.
An information delivery system according to the present invention, comprises: at least two portable communication terminals; and a delivery server for delivering data to the portable communication terminal, wherein the portable communication terminal includes delivery information input means to input delivery information including destination terminal information representative of at least the portable communication terminal as a destination, a delivery information transmitting means to transmit the delivery information inputted by the delivery information input means to the delivery server, delivery data receiving means to receive the data delivered from the delivery server, and recording means to record the data received by the delivery data receiving means; and the delivery server including delivery information receiving means to receive the delivery information from any of the portable communication terminals, and delivery means to deliver the data to the portable communication terminal as the destination based on the delivery information received by the delivery information receiving means.
The information delivery system of the invention has at least two portable communication terminals. The portable communication terminal has delivery information input means. The input means inputs delivery information including destination terminal information representative of at least a destination portable communication terminal, and the delivery information transmitting means transmits it to the delivery server. In the delivery server, the delivery information receiving means receives the delivery information. Accordingly, the delivery means delivers data such as music data encrypted based on the received delivery information, data required to reproduce the encrypted music data, etc. to the destination portable communication terminal. The data is received by the data receiving means provided on the portable communication terminal and recorded to a recording means. That is, data can be delivered to a desired portable communication terminal. In other words, it is possible to give a present to a user at a destination of a portable communication terminal. Incidentally, if a telephone no. of one""s portable communication terminal is inputted as a destination of delivery, music data such as newly released popular music can be delivered to his or her portable communication terminal.
According to the invention, delivery information includes destination terminal information representing a portable communication terminal as a destination so that data is delivered based on the delivery information. Consequently, data such as music data can be given as a present to other persons.
In a certain aspect of the invention, the delivery server includes notifying means to notify the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of data to be delivered. Accordingly, the portable communication terminal can access the delivery means in response to the notification. Consequently, the delivery means can deliver the data when there is a response to a notification of the notifying means from the destination portable communication terminal.
In a certain aspect of the invention, the portable communication terminal has message input means to input a message to a presentee. The message transmitting means transmits the message inputted by the message input means to the delivery server. In the delivery server, message receiving means receives the message. Notifying means notifies the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of the message. Accordingly, the delivery means delivers the data when there is a response to a notification of the notifying means from the destination portable communication terminal. In this manner, the destination portable communication terminal is allowed to receive the message, such as congratulations, from a delivery requester, and receives a notification of a presence of data to be delivered and access the delivery means thus being delivered with data.
In another aspect of the invention, the delivery information includes delivery day and hour information representative of a day and hour of delivery for the data. Consequently, where giving a present of music data to a user of another portable communication terminal, delivery is possible on a particular day, e.g. birthday or memorable day.
In a certain embodiment of the invention, the delivery server includes notifying means to notify the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of data to be delivered on the delivery day and hour. Consequently, the delivery means can deliver the data when there is a response to the notification of the notifying means from the destination portable communication terminal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the delivery server includes managing means to manage the delivery information. The managing means postpones (updates) the delivery day and hour when there is no response to the notification of the notifying means from the destination portable communication terminal. The notifying means can repeatedly notify the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of the message and data to be delivered.
In another embodiment of the invention, the portable communication terminal has message input means capable of inputting a message. Message transmitting means transmits the message inputted on a requester""s portable communication terminal to the delivery server. In the delivery server, if message receiving means receives the message and the delivery day and hour comes, message notifying means notifies the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of the message data to be delivered. Accordingly, the delivery means delivers the data when there is a response to a notification of the notifying means from the destination portable communication terminal. In this manner, the destination portable communication terminal can receive the message and access the delivery means thereby being delivered with data. In other words, the requester can make a present of data with a message such as congratulations attached.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the delivery server further includes managing means to manage the delivery information. The managing means postpones (updates) the delivery day and hour when there is no response from the destination portable communication terminal. Consequently, the notifying means can repeatedly notify the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of the message and data to be delivered.
In another embodiment of the invention, the delivery server includes transmitting means to perform automatic transmission to the destination portable communication terminal on the delivery day and hour. The destination communication terminal has an automatic arrival processing function. Where the function is effective, the delivery means can deliver the data when there is a response to automatic transmission from the destination portable communication terminal. That is, music data can be delivered without operation of the user.
In another embodiment of the invention, the delivery server includes managing means to manage delivery information. For example, the managing means updates a delivery day and hour when there is no response to automatic transmission of the transmitting means from the destination portable communication terminal or when there is a response to automatic transmission of the transmitting means from the destination portable communication terminal but data cannot be recorded to recording means of the portable communication terminal. Accordingly, automatic transmission is possible repeatedly to the destination portable communication terminal.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the delivery server includes notifying means to notify a presence of data to be delivered. For example, the notifying means notifies the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of data to be delivered when there is no response to automatic transmission of the transmitting means from the destination portable communication terminal or there is a response to automatic transmission of the transmitting means from the destination portable communication terminal but data cannot be recorded to recording medium of the portable communication terminal. Consequently, the destination portable communication terminal can activate its automatic arrival processing function or secure a vacant capacity, e.g. by exchanging recording means such as a memory card.
In still another aspect of the invention, the portable communication terminal is provided with message input means so that a message inputted through the message input means can be transmitted to the delivery server by the message transmitting means. In the delivery server, the message receiving means receives the message. The delivery means delivers the data and the message received by the message receiving means to the destination portable communication terminal. In this manner, it is possible to implement delivery (giving a present) of data, such as music data, with a message attached thereto.
In another aspect of the invention, the delivery information receiving means further includes producing means to produce a coupon based on the delivery information, and delivery guide transmitting means transmits a delivery guide including the coupon produced. In the portable communication terminal, delivery guide receiving means receives the delivery guide, and coupon transmitting means transmits the coupon included in the delivery guide to the delivery means. Accordingly, the delivery means receives the coupon from the portable communication terminal, and data delivery means delivers the data to the destination portable communication terminal based on the coupon received. That is, data can be delivered (presented) to a desired seatination portable communication terminal.
In a certain embodiment of the invention, the delivery guide includes connection information to the delivery means. Consequently, the destination portable communication terminal easily accesses the delivery means based on the connection information. Thus, the coupon transmitting means can transmit the coupon to the delivery means.
In another embodiment of the invention, in the delivery means, comparing means compares between the coupon produced by the producing means and the coupon received by the coupon receiving means. The data delivery means delivers data depending upon a result of comparison by the comparing means. Thus, there is no possibility of delivering data to an incorrect destination. Also, where an effective term is expired, data will not be delivered.
In another embodiment of the invention, the portable communication terminal has message input means. Message transmitting means transmits the message inputted by the message input means to the delivery server. In the delivery server, message receiving means receives the message. The delivery guide transmitting means transmits the delivery guide and the message to the destination portable communication terminal. That is, the destination portable communication terminal can receive a message of congratulations and transmit the coupon included in the delivery guide to the delivery means thus being delivered with data.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the delivery information receiving means includes producing means to produce a coupon based on the delivery information, determining means. Also, determining means determines whether the portable communication terminal is a terminal to be delivered with the data or not, i.e. determined whether or not there exists a coupon for a portable communication terminal come into connection. Delivery guide transmitting means transmits a delivery guide including the coupon to the portable communication terminal when determined as a terminal to be delivered with the data. Also, the portable communication terminal has establishing means to establish a connection state with the delivery information receiving means. When a connection state is established, if there is an own coupon, delivery guide receiving means receives the delivery guide including an own-directed coupon. Accordingly, in the portable communication terminal, coupon transmitting means transmits the coupon included in the delivery guide. In the delivery means, coupon receiving means receives the coupon from the portable communication terminal, and the data delivery means delivers the data based on the coupon received. In this manner, it is also possible to make a present of data by transmitting a delivery guide when a portable communication terminal to be data-delivered accesses the delivery server (delivery information receiving means), instead of notifying a presence of data to be delivered on a particular day and hour by the notifying means.
In a certain embodiment of the invention, the portable communication terminal includes message input means to input a message. Message transmitting means transmits the message inputted by the message input means to the delivery server. In the delivery server, message receiving means receives the message. When a terminal to be data-delivered accesses, delivery guide transmitting means transmits the delivery guide and the message means to the portable communication terminal. For example, it is possible to transmit an electronic mail having a delivery guide attached to a message thereof to a portable communication terminal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the delivery guide includes connection information to the delivery means. Accordingly, the destination portable communication terminal easily accesses the delivery means according to the connection information. The coupon transmitting means transmits the coupon to the delivery means. Accordingly, the destination portable communication terminal can be delivered with the data.
In another aspect of the invention, an information delivery system further comprises a mail server to transmit and receive an electronic mail between the portable communication terminals. The delivery information receiving means includes producing means to produce a coupon based on the delivery information. Delivery guide transmitting means transmits a delivery guide including a coupon produced by the producing means to the portable communication terminal. The portable communication terminal at a requester includes delivery guide receiving means to receive the delivery guide. Establishing means establishes a connection state to the mail server, and then registering means registers in the mail server an electronic mail directed to the destination portable communication terminal including the delivery guide. In the mail server, arrival notifying means receives registration of the electronic mail from the portable communication terminal and notifies of a presence of the electronic mail to the destination portable communication terminal. In the destination portable communication means, establishing means establishes a connection state to the mail server to receive the electronic mail. That is, the mail server transmits the electronic mail to the destination portable communication terminal come into connection in response to a notification by the arrival notifying means. Consequently, the destination portable communication terminal receives the delivery guide. Coupon transmitting means transmits the coupon included in the delivery guide to the the delivery means. In the delivery means, coupon receiving means receives the coupon. Data delivery means delivers the data to the destination portable communication terminal according to the coupon. In this manner, it is also possible to make a present of data to a destination portable communication terminal by transmitting a delivery guide including a coupon to a requester""s portable communication terminal and registering the electronic mail including the delivery guide to the mail server by the requester""s portable communication terminal. Incidentally, although the mail server is provided separately from the delivery server, it may be provided within the delivery server.
In a certain embodiment of the invention, the portable communication terminal includes message input means to input a message. The registering means can register in the mail server the electronic mail including the delivery guide and the message input. Accordingly, the destination portable communication terminal can receive, for example, an electronic mail having a delivery guide attached to a massage thereof. That is, it is possible to receive a message such as congratulations and data delivered according to a delivery guide.
In another embodiment of the invention, the delivery guide includes connection information to the delivery means. Accordingly, the destination portable communication terminal easily accesses the delivery means based on the connection information. The coupon transmitting means can transmit the coupon to the delivery means. Consequently, the destination portable communication terminal can be delivered with the data.
In another aspect of the invention, the delivery server has billing means concerning data delivery to charge on a source of the delivery information. For example, charging can be upon completion of music data delivery. Also, charging is also possible when receiving delivery information from a portable communication terminal. Furthermore, charging is also possible when notifying delivery information to a destination portable communication terminal. Charging may be upon any of these occasions.
A delivery server according to another invention, comprises: delivery information receiving means for receiving, from an arbitrary portable communication terminal, delivery information including destination terminal information representing at least the destination portable communication terminal; and delivery means for delivering data to the destination portable communication terminal based on the delivery information received by the delivery information receiving means.
In the delivery server of the other invention, the delivery information receiving means receives delivery information including destination terminal information representing at least a portable communication terminal as a destination from an arbitrary portable communication terminal. Accordingly, the delivery means can deliver the data to the destination portable communication terminal based on the delivery information.
According to the other invention, content data such as music data can be delivered to a designated destination. Accordingly, designating a portable communication terminal owned by another user as a destination enables to make a present of music data onto it.
In a certain aspect of the other invention, because notifying means notifies of a presence of data to be delivered, the destination portable communication terminal can access the delivery means in response to the notification. Also, the delivery means can deliver data as a response to the notification of a presence of data to be delivered, when the destination portable communication terminal responds.
In another aspect of the other invention, the delivery information includes information of a day and hour on which the data is to be delivered. Consequently, the data can be delivered on the delivery day and hour. For example, music data can be presented on a particular day and hour, e.g. birthday or memorable day.
In another embodiment of the other invention, notifying means included in the delivery means notifies, on the delivery day and hour, the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of data to be delivered. Consequently, the delivery means may deliver the data when there is a response to a notification of the notifying means from the destination portable communication terminal.
In another embodiment of the other invention, managing means manages the delivery information. The managing means postpones (updates) the delivery day and hour when there is no response to a notification of the notifying means from the destination portable communication terminal. Accordingly, the notifying means can repeatedly notify the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of data to be delivered.
In another embodiment of the other invention, transmitting means performs automatic transmission to the destination portable communication terminal on the delivery day and hour. The destination portable communication terminal possesses an automatic arrival function. Where the function is effective, the delivery means can deliver the data when there is a response from the destination portable communication terminal. That is, delivery of data is possible without operation of the user.
In another aspect of the other invention, the delivery information receiving means has producing means to produce a coupon based on the delivery information. Delivery guide transmitting means transmits a delivery guide including the coupon produced by the producing means to the destination portable communication terminal. In the delivery means, coupon receiving means receives the coupon from the portable communication terminal. Data delivery means delivers the data to the destination portable communication terminal based on the coupon received by the coupon receiving means. That is, the destination portable communication terminal if receiving a delivery guide transmits the coupon included in the delivery guide to the delivery means. The data delivery means can receive the data to be delivered.
In a certain embodiment of the other invention, the delivery information includes connection information to the delivery means. Accordingly, the destination portable communication terminal easily accesses the delivery means according to the connection information and transmits the coupon to the delivery means. Consequently, the destination portable communication terminal can be delivered with the data.
In another embodiment of the other invention, comparing means included in the delivery means compares between the coupon produced by the producing means and the coupon received by the coupon receiving means. The data delivery means delivers the data depending upon a result of comparison by the comparing means. Thus, there is no possibility of delivering the data to an incorrect destination. Also, where the effective term expires, the data will not be delivered.
In still another aspect of the other invention, message receiving means receives a message from the portable communication terminal and notifies the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of the message received by the message receiving means and data to be delivered. Consequently, the destination portable communication terminal can receive a message such as congratulations and access the delivery means responsive to the notification of a presence of data to be delivered, thus being delivered with data.
In another aspect of the other invention, the message receiving means receives a message from the portable communication terminal and the delivery means delivers the data and the message received from the message receiving means to the destination portable communication terminal. That is, it is possible to deliver data with a message attached thereto.
In a still another aspect of the other invention, the delivery information receiving means has producing means to produce a coupon based on the delivery information. Also, determining means determines whether or not the portable communication terminal is a terminal to be delivered with the data, i.e. whether or not there is a coupon for the portable communication terminal accessed. Delivery guide transmitting means transmits a delivery guide including the coupon to the portable communication terminal when determined as a terminal to be delivered with the data. In the delivery means, coupon receiving means receives the coupon from the portable communication terminal. Data delivery means delivers the data based on the coupon received. In this manner, it is also possible to make a present of data by transmitting a delivery guide when a portable communication terminal to be delivered with data accesses the delivery server (delivery information receiving means), instead of notifying on a particular day and hour of a presence of data to be delivered by the notifying means.
In a certain embodiment of the invention, message receiving means receives a message from the portable communication terminal, while delivery guide transmitting means transmits the delivery guide and the message received by the message receiving means to the portable communication terminal. For example, an electronic mail attached to a message can be transmitted to the portable communication terminal.
In another aspect of this invention, electronic mail managing means is provided to transmit and receive an electronic mail between the portable communication terminals. In the delivery information receiving means, producing means produces a coupon based on the delivery information. Delivery guide transmitting means transmits a delivery guide including the coupon produced by the producing means to the requester""s portable communication terminal. The requester""s portable communication terminal registers the delivery guide to electronic mail managing means. Consequently, in the electronic mail managing means, arrival notifying means notifies the destination portable communication terminal of a presence of the electronic mail directed to the destination portable communication terminal. Electronic mail transmitting means transmits the electronic mail to the destination portable communication terminal accessed responsive to the notification. Consequently, the destination portable communication terminal receives the delivery guide and transmits the coupon included in the delivery guide to the delivery means. Accordingly, in the delivery means, coupon receiving means receives the coupon. Data delivery means to delivers the data to the destination portable communication terminal based upon the coupon. In this manner, it is also possible to make a present of data to a destination portable communication terminal by transmitting a delivery guide including a coupon to a requester""s portable communication terminal and registering an electronic mail including the delivery guide to the notifying means by the requester""s portable communication terminal.
In another aspect of the other invention, billing means is provided concerning delivery of data. The billing means to charge on a delivery information source, i.e. a delivery requester. For example, charging is possible to implement upon completion of music data delivery. Also, charging is also possible when receiving delivery information from a portable communication terminal. Furthermore, charging can be made when notifying a delivery guide to a destination portable communication terminal. Thus, charging may be on any of these occasions.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.